1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a childproof package, especially a childproof sliding-insert package for pharmaceutical products. The package is essentially rectangular and comprises a drawer, which is pushed into a package housing, from which it can be pulled out again to open the package.
2. Description of the Related Art
So that children cannot open these types of packages and gain unsupervised access to the contents, the lawgiver has imposed certain rules which state that the packages must be designed to be childproof. It should therefore be impossible for children to open such packages in their as-delivered state, that is, in the unopened state, and also impossible for them to open them again after they have been reclosed. For this reason, childproof packages are provided with opening mechanisms which children cannot usually identify or operate.
For example, a childproof sliding-insert package with a housing and a drawer is described in WO 03/101840 A1, in which a stop tab is formed on the inside surface of each of the two long sides of the housing. These stop tabs engage with openings formed in the surface of the long sides of the drawer and thus prevent the drawer from being pulled out. By placing two fingers, e.g., the thumb and index finger, in the two holes formed in the long sides of the housing and pressing on the long sides of the drawer, these long sides can be deformed, i.e., bent inward, to such an extent that the stop tabs are disengaged from the openings. There will thus be no locking action in effect as the drawer is being pulled out simultaneously in the opening direction.
The disadvantage of this design is that, as a result of the deformation of the drawer, its holding space is reduced and/or the material filling the holding space is pushed aside as well. It is possible furthermore, to see the opening mechanism through the holes, which means that it would be possible even for children to recognize how the package is being held shut and to open it despite the precautions taken to prevent such action. The design also offers an opening mechanism with a relatively low degree of difficulty.